Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)
|image= .]] |season=1 |production=123B |broadcast=47 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire and Zac Moncrief |us=March 20, 2009 |international= |xd=February 18, 2009 |toon= }} Candace thinks no one wants to talk to her, but a trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his latest scheme. Episode Summary This episode is the same day of Unfair Science Fair, but it just shows what happens between the creation of the Portal to Mars and the science Fair, including what happens after the science fair (end credits). Candace gets sad no one wants to be with her, and accidentally goes into Phineas and Ferb's portal. At first she panics but when the Martians crown her Queen of Mars, she is delighted. Later Phineas and Ferb find her and want to take her home, but the Martians refuse and start to chase them. After Perry and the Doctor bought the materials in Unfair Science Fair, they start building it. Phineas, Ferb and Candace return to Earth. Candace is alone again, until she finds Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny and another boy. She said she thought they were avoiding her, but they reply they were looking for her. The boy says he was trying to avoid her, and Candace asks if they know each other, and the boy answers "No. That's how great it's been working!", and walks off. In the credits, which take place 24 hours later, in the Fair, Doofenshmirtz is sucked into the portal to Mars. One of the Martians approaches him, seemingly wanting to crown him their king, but they crown a bicarbonate volcano instead. Songs ". ]] *Queen of Mars Videos Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * None Ferb's Line Phineas: "Ferb speaks Martian!" Candace: "Tell them I want to walk alone." Ferb: "Meht tuohtiw ton tub enif yas yeht." Martians: Martian Language Ferb: "They say fine, but not without them." Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's Entrance to Lair * Enters through the file cabinet in the Flynn-Fletcher House's Living Room. (Same as Unfair Science Fair) End Credits * 24 hours later, Doofenshmirtz ends up in Mars and the Martians are about to crown him king, but instead, they crown the bicarbonate volcano. Background Information * Produced during the Season 1 time period, but broadcast as the 47th episode for both Disney XD and Disney Channel US. The Disney XD premiere was on February 17, 2009 and the Disney Channel US premiere was on March 20, 2009. * This is a partner to the episode "Unfair Science Fair". * Previous titles for this episode were "Unfair Science Fair, The Return" and "Return to Science Fair". * Jenny, from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror returns, and Candace states they haven't seen each other since then. * Major Monogram, Karl the Intern, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz meet in the grocery store without getting into a conflict. Major Monogram even moves in order to let Doofenshmirtz go on. * Ferb speaks a different dialect of Martian than the rest of the Martians do, but they are able to understand him. Ferb's line is his line played backwards. The Martians' language, if played backwards, are not English sentences. *Candace, when she calls Jenny, she states herself as Candy. Continuity * The Portal momentarily connects with Earth's past in prehistoric times. A tyrannosaurus that is seen appears very similar to the one that chased Phineas, Ferb and Candace in "It's About Time!" Allusions * The Portal to Mars gives a similarity to the popular Stargate TV shows. Memorable Quotes "Unknown guy is out, Peace!" -Unknown Guy Queen Candace is out! Peace! - Candace Flynn Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel *Tyler Alexander Mann as Karl the Intern *'Unknown Voice Talent' as Alien of Mars Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb